


The Way I see it: We can do whatever WE want

by UnscathedPaper



Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Mention of headbiting, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sad bits, Slice of Life, Venom and different hosts, Venom being an adorable murder friend, Venom is a big teddy bear with teeth, Venom is that one therapist friend, What-If, funny stuff, gory bits, happy stuff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnscathedPaper/pseuds/UnscathedPaper
Summary: This is a collection of what if scenarios! Things that I thought of while watching Venom. These are prompts, tickets and sometimes long chapters about our favorite symbiote and how he might deal with having a much different host than Eddie in an alternate universe.Comments and ideas are much appreciated.





	1. AKA Bootleg Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Jessica Jones and her wake-up buddy.

Jessica flinched at the loud Alarm clock, and so did something inside her chest. At first, she thought it was her heart.

 

**_Ugh, turn it off._ **

 

Jessica could barely hear him over the pounding headache she had. It was like a constant throbbing noise was vibrating her skull with each hefty beat and gaining more pain with each pulse. When she tried to move to end the auditory assault of the alarm clock, she ended up flopping down to fight back the wave of nausea flushing out her thoughts. She gritted her teeth and gave a pitiful moan.

 

**_I still don't understand why you have this infernal, useless thing._ ** A wet, baritone voice hissed in her ear like a nagging thought.  **_If you want somebody to wake you up at a certain time, I could do it for you_ ** .

 

“The alarm clock is  _ less _ annoying, ” Jessica spoke with tightly shut eyes and a churning feeling. “Now make the room stop spinning.”

 

**_I...don't have control over the room._ **

 

“Sarcasm.” Against the protests of her weak muscles, she managed to push herself upright in her and briefly attempt to stretch. The feeling in her chest slithered down between her ribs and circled her lungs. “God I hate hangovers.”

 

The feeling tickled her spine.  **_Then don't drink so much._ **

 

“I hate hangovers, not drinking.” She corrected him, climbing out of bed and nearly toppling over when she tried to stand. She wobbled in place and tried to focus through blurry eyes, a task she found impossible. “...Okay. Can you please just…?”

 

**_This is cheating. I should let you suffer._ ** Her headache slowly but surely receded and her legs suddenly found new strength--as if she was receiving help standing up. Jessica groggily stumbled into her drawer and tugged out a baggy T-shirt. If she recalled, it was a one night stand that forgot his clothes and she decided to--

 

**_He was obsessed with you and bought you a shirt that was too big, among other useless gifts._ **

 

Jessica put on the shirt and half walked, half stumbled into her kitchen. As soon as the water was in the kettle, she looked around in her cupboard for the bootleg coffee packets she bought from Dollar Tree. “There's no way you could have seen that for yourself,”

 

**_Your eyes are my eyes, Jess. Our memories are one_ ** . Suddenly, a thin tendril of black goo appeared between her thumb and her index finger, stretching upwards to the top shelf above her head.  **_Let me get that for you._ **

 

Jessica muttered a half-hearted thanks as she took the packets and sat down in one of her creaking chairs. She started at the gas fire beneath the kettle and waited for the moment it would start bubbling. The feeling in her ribs shifted further up, circling her heat with a protective influence. As difficult as it was to explain, it was a feeling similar to a fond cat rubbing up against you and purring. Jessica would have been content to enjoy the small affection and quiet time that followed, but not him...apparently.

 

**_I’m hungry._ **

 

“In other news, this chair is  _ wood _ .”

 

**_Sarcasm_ ** .

 

“Bingo.”

 

**_Sarcasm will not sate my appetite, Jess._ **

 

“Well-- _shit_. What  _ does _ ?”

 

**_Heads, Lungs, Eyes, Pancreas...basically the whole body. Can we look for a murderer to eat?_ **

 

“Murderers don't show up everyday. And you always leave something in my teeth when you eat.”

 

**_I leave you food._ **

 

“Uh huh. Right. If this guy I'm meeting later on sticks to his word, we’ll get a nine hundred dollar pay and then we’ll go to that...stupid, ugly buffet place.”

 

**_Hmm. How soon is ‘Later On’?_ **

 

“Seven o'clock Pee- Em.”

 

**_It’s Ten Twenty Eight in the morning! I can’t wait that long to eat! I barely kept myself from eating your Pancreas last night!_ **

 

Jessica sat up straight and glared at nothing. “I thought you said you wouldn't do that to me, again.”

 

**_Relax! I said I kept myself from doing it. I was starved the whole night. And what do you do? You drool and snore, with a belly full of despicable liquid._ **

 

“Look, why don't…” She paused as the kettle began to whistle loud, and the black mass churned uncomfortably inside her. Apologetic, she got up and lifted it from the fire. “Sorry. Why don't you try coffee? It might hold you for a while.”

 

The black alien was silent for a while.  **_It's not another alcoholic drink, is it?_ **

 

Jessica rolled her shoulders as she poured the water into mugs and got busy opening the packets. “It's an energizer. Keeps us humans up and running through the day. Not as good aaBud Light, but…”

 

She stirred their coffee up until the contents dissolved enough, added sugar and stirred that too. She picked up her cup and waited expectantly. “Venom, the coffee's not gonna bite. C'mon.”

 

A mass of black slowly pulsated from her right shoulder, soaking through the shirt to appear. A small head formed, made up of two slanted white eyes and a mouth full of needle teeth. It would have been a frightening image if the head wasn't wearing a hilarious look of uncertainty.  **_Fine_ ** .

 

She smiled as a tentacle burst out from her collarbone and grasped the second mug as she grasped the first. She awkwardly tried to toast with him, but remembered his lack of knowledge over human customs and merely shrugged. “Cheers.”

 

Venom eyed the coffee mug with a sigh, but ultimately joined her in drinking it. He had to shrink his teeth and course his lips, but a refreshing warmth skid over his long tongue. She smiled knowingly as he downed the whole thing in a few short seconds.

 

“ **_Hmm, it's not bad_ ** .” He said, impressed.

 

“Well, this the cheap stuff, but…” She smiled a little wider. “Glad you like it.”


	2. Wonder

The sunset hung in the sky like a painted tarp.

 

It’s oily painting beamed directly into her eyes, but she did not flinch. The red-orange glow of the sun could have been ten times as bright as this one and she still wouldn't have flinched or even squinted. Her eyes traveled from the sun to the mellow colors that melted from its edges and formed darker hues. She marveled the array of pink shades that dissolved into blue shades that grew into purple shades. Even those purple shades, her favorite transition of day to night, was subject to the grip of the black sky.

 

The Curator ran a gentle thumb over the edge of the diamond before her eyes; it was her job to keep it in good shape for public view. The way it caught the last rays of sunlight was entrancing to her, however. She watched the light bounce off the sharp edges in a rainbow that reflected everywhere. She could see splotches on the wall from the reflections, and the white exterior of the diamond took on a faint yellow hue. Her fingernail scraped lightly against the side as she studied it closer, and then set it back into the stand it once rested in. She stared at the diamond just a little longer, then passed on to return to her office.

 

She patiently sat in the tiny seat for her desk, then let her eyes wander up the wall to the clock. The hands pointed at the roman numerals in perfect tandem; it was 8:59  _ sharp _ . The Curator twiddled her thumbs in her lap awkwardly, her eyes sliding off the clock once again.

 

**_Why are you constantly staring at the clock? Do you expect it to talk?_ **

 

“Shush.” She whispered to herself.

 

The black slime slithered it's way up her biceps to sit around her lungs.  **_You do this_ ** **_everyday_ ** **_. You wait for the clock to strike nine, then you go walk around the museum and that's IT. It's getting a little awkward._ **

 

She knew she shouldn't engage his bait for an argument, but she still pursed her lips anyway. “How is minding my own business awkward, Venom?” 

 

**_It's just awkward that a human of your talents would rather take three hours to appreciate the same decor in a crummy old building, rather than go out to fight crime._ ** The sludge tingled in her left shoulder, manifesting itself into a tiny black head. Like a small snake, he curled in midair to look at her face. “For someone called Wonder Woman, you don't have a very wondrous day job.”

 

Diana made a sound between a scoff and laugh, the corners if her lips curling up. “ _ This _ coming from the  _ parasite-- _ ”

 

“ **_Parasite?!_ ** ” Angry spittle flew against her chin.

 

“--who binge watches the exact same Netflix show every night?” She takes at him as the click finally struck 9:00. She began to travel the halls of the museum, her white skirt ruffling noisily with each step she took. Her eyes never left the paintings and sculptures she passed, even with the threat of an offended symbiote biting her neck. “You fail to see the beauty in your surroundings.”

 

“ **All I see** , ” Venom pouted. “ **Are a bunch of useless scribbles hung up to decay on a wall.** ”

 

Diana rolled her eyes and stopped in front of a painting she held in high respect. A french woman stared back at her calmly through the painting, framed by dark hair that fell in infinite curls.  She pointed to it with her nose, excitement bubbling through her heart. “Oh, really? What about this one? Is this one not beautiful?”

 

“ **It's ugly** .  **She is so thin and frail** .” Venom sneered at the image, as if trying to scare the woman out of her calm look. “ **She wouldn't even make a decent meal for us** .”

 

To that, she fully scoffed and rolled her eyes. “No one makes a decent meal for you, glutton. If I let you, you would eat all of France in one night.”

 

Venom hissed at her. “ **Would not** !”

 

“Would too.”

 

“ **...okay, maybe** .”

 

She laughed a deep, calm giggle at his response and kept the smile as he absentmindedly nuzzled her jawline.Venom may not have a taste for art, but he was an enjoyable hunk of black goo to be around.


End file.
